


The Final Straw

by Macx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the grimm_kink prompt post round 1: Nick sees Eddie wearing his glasses and gets turned on. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Straw

Eddie was bent over his latest project, a beautiful clock over one hundred years old and still in perfect working order. All it needed was a good cleaning and readjustment of some of the gears inside, then spiff up the delicate exterior, and the owner would get it back.

The door opened and closed. He really didn’t have to ask who had come in. For one, he knew of only one person with a key to his home. Two, he could smell who it was. Three, well, he almost expected it.  
Nick Burckhardt walked into the room, carrying a paper bag that enticingly smelled of sandwiches, and two coffees.

“Hey,” he started, then stopped and stared at Eddie.

The blutbad had straightened from the clock, surprised to be treated to lunch while Nick should be working. He frowned when he saw the expression in his eyes.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Uhm,” Nick seemed to rally for control. “Got back from the stake-out.” He sounded slightly weird. “And drove by to see if you… we… I mean…” He swallowed,

Eddie wondered what the heck was going on. Nick visibly pulled himself together and placed the back and the coffee cups on the table.

“Sorry I interrupted.”

And then he was gone.

“What the…?” Eddie murmured and gazed out the window, watching Nick hurriedly drive away. “Grimms…”

*

It was a week later, Nick calling him for help, them talking about the latest creature-related incident, that Nick again came to his house, in the evening. Again at a time that had Eddie frown at the man.  
The man who was looking at him with a mix of confusion and something else. Something that stirred the inner beast and had Eddie shift unconsciously back on his feet.

“Something wrong?” he asked, his voice strange in his own ears.

Damn his beast side for choosing this moment to remind him what he wanted. And damn Nick for looking at him like… like… he wanted to jump him?

“N-no. I… I interrupted again, didn’t I?”

The work on another clock. Yeah, sure he had interrupted, but truth be told, Eddie liked having Nick with him. Not that he would ever say so out loud.

“No,” he replied gruffly. “Beer?” he offered, trying to break the tension.

He took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Nick followed the gesture like a transfixed rabbit.

“No,” he replied stiffly. “I gotta go. Catch some sleep. See you.”

And off he was again.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Grimms!

*

It took him too long to figure out just what had the young Grimm bolt or fidget or stare at him from time to time. And when he did, he almost laughed.

The glasses!

Hot damn!

Eddie grinned as he played with the aid he needed to work on some of the tiny gears of a clock.

*

He purposefully kept the glasses on the next time Nick barged in the door. This time he didn’t let the younger man leave. He actually dipped into his box of blutbad tricks and trapped Nick as he tried to excuse himself, pinning against the door.

It wasn’t so much a trick as superior speed and strength. All kept under tight control and applied only slightly. He had ripped a guy’s arm out when he had overdone it and he liked the Grimm intact. Very intact.

So he simply pushed him back, arms left and right of the smaller man, looking into the shocked face, seeing something, the very something, he had been hoping for.

“No more,” Eddie rumbled.

Nick was breathing hard. His mouth was slightly open, lips wet, and his eyes, those damnable eyes! Eddie was lost and he had been lost ever since he had first looked at the man; really looked. Not glared out of the back of the car.

Now there was no glaring. Just feeling the heat of the other body. He dared to place one hand on the slender side and Nick stared at him with something almost like lust.

Eddie stroked over the firm muscles hidden under a flimsy piece of clothing. A shirt that was easily removed. One flick of his claws… But he didn’t. He looked into those eyes and took a step further, snaking his hand underneath the shirt and meeting skin. A taut stomach. Feeling muscles tremble.

“No more,” he repeated, voice deeper now, the wolf pushing forward.

“Eddie…”

Nick’s hands were on him, on his face, palms sliding over his beard, fingers touching the glasses.

He had to lean down and capture the other man’s lips. Nick let him in, hungrily kissing back, one hand tangling in Eddie’s hair, the other fisting into his loose shirt.

He lost himself in the contact, the taste and smell, restraining himself not to go too far just yet. Nick was responding, he wanted and demanded, but letting the wolf take over might get him a knee where it hurt or worse: the Grimm. Then again…

Eddie felt a curl of danger, of thrill, of tasting something forbidden. He drew back and cracked the door to his true nature open a bit. Red shone in his eyes, the orb no longer human at all.

Nick licked his lips, breathing hard.

“Be sure,” the blutbad rasped.

“Very.”

 

He was. Very, very sure.

 

Eddie woke to an unexpected presence in his bed in the morning. Nick was still there. Curled close. Smelling of sex and Eddie and himself. Eddie gazed at the new sight, his mate, a Grimm.

Gray eyes cracked open, the sleepy look, the mussed hair, the whole picture of this man in the morning… it made Eddie want to handcuff him to the bed until the wolf was finally sated.

“If I had known the glasses would do it, I’d have worn them all the time,” he rumbled instead. “Kinky bastard.”

Nick smirked. “You don’t know half of it.”

The wolf perked and sat to attention.

Nick leaned over and kissed him. “I have nothing planned for the weekend,” he murmured against Eddie’s lips.

The wolf was really close to wagging his tail, excitement coursing through the blutbad.

The Grimm let himself get pushed onto the mattress, smiling that damned sexy smile as Eddie took the lead.

Shit!

“You’re my Grimm-opedia. Teach me,” he suggested.

Eddie knew he was staring. “Are you sure?” he croaked.

“I told you before. And yes, I’ve never been more sure in my life. Show me.”

Eddie swallowed, aware what this meant, aware that this was an invitation and his beast side was rattling at the cage to be let out, to pounce and claim.

“I trust you,” Nick added, looking so very serious and delicious in one.

Eddie whimpered. He let his head fall against the other man’s shoulder and felt the soothing caress over his back and neck.

“Nick…”

Did he truly know what he was asking for? Eddie mumbled the question into the enticingly smelling crook of Nick’s neck.

“Yes. Apparently one of my ancestors did the whole Interview with a Blutbad one time. It was… uhm, hot?”

Eddie’s head shot up. He stared into the laughing eyes and finally kissed that tempting mouth.

 

It turned out the book was quite… accurate.


End file.
